Locking devices are known devices for securing components to one another. The most common use is retaining doors in a closed position, however many other examples exist including securing components of an assembly together. The present invention particularly relates to locking devices used in smoke alarms, either for retaining a protective cover or for retaining the smoke alarm itself to a ceiling, wall, or other mounting point, as well as methods for mounting and demounting a smoke alarm.
Smoke alarms require periodic access, such as for replacing batteries or for cleaning. As they are generally mounted on ceilings, gaining access can be difficult, particularly in older style homes where ceilings may be very high. This poses a safety risk as inexperienced people using ladders in their homes may fall. An alternative risk is that the smoke alarms will be neglected due to the difficulty of access, resulting in malfunction due to flat batteries not being replaced or dust obstructing required openings.
It is an object of the present invention to address or ameliorate some of the above disadvantages.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or admission or any form of suggestion that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.
Notes
The term “comprising” (and grammatical variations thereof) is used in this specification in the inclusive sense of “having” or “including”, and not in the exclusive sense of “consisting only of”.
The above discussion of the prior art in the Background of the invention, is not an admission that any information discussed therein is citable prior art or part of the common general knowledge of persons skilled in the art in any country.